Candyman: Hellbound
by itlivesinthewall
Summary: When a young girl is caught between the legendary Pinhead and Candyman, all hell will break lose!
1. Chapter One-Beginnings

Narrator: Since the dawn of time, there have been creatures that preyed on different aspects of humans. They prey on the pleasure, the pain, and the innocent. These creatures bring balance to all things pure.

Demons to some, angels to others. The evil should never out way the good.

But when it does….

When evil has to compete with one another…

All hell breaks lose.

CANDYMAN: HELLBOUND

Our story begins with a young woman by the name of Mary McKeever. She has recently inherited a house from relatives she was never been close with. Joining with her is Lanie Roberts, Mary's best friends and roommate. For the past month, Mary and Lanie has been researching the Mckeever history. They step out of the cab with their bags and walk toward the house.

Lanie: Great size, might need some renovating though.

Mary: We can worry about that later, we're mainly just exploring right now.

Lanie: Yeah Yeah I know, still should probably start unpacking.

As the girls start to un pack their bags, a truck pulls up to the houses driveway. The people inside the truck are Steven Jones (Mary's boyfriend) and Jim Cummings, Stevens best friend.

Steven: (runs up to Mary and kisses her) Hey babe, got the rest of your things

Mary: Aww thanks so much, just leave them by the living room.

The two boys enter the house, its slightly decayed, with a dirty grunge aesthetic, not that different from Frank's house from the events of Hellraiser (1987).

They all enter and set their bags down, they then discuss sleeping plans.

Mary: Me and Steven will take the bedroom on the last room on the right and y'all two can argue over the other rooms.

Jim: Alright sounds good.

Lanie: Guess we will be looking through the house tomorrow?

Mary: Yeah no sense starting it now. Already getting dark.

Steven: I'm heading to bed, long day at work.

Mary: I'll be joining you.

Jim: Good night y'all

The four young adults lay to rest, not knowing what's to come…

THE NEXT DAY-

The four characters get out of their beds and immediately, Mary starts to search around for any history of the house.

Lanie: Jesus can you chill? (laughs)

Mary: Oh no I can not (laughs with her)

Hey I'm going down to the basement, want to come with?

Lanie: Sure, why not?

The two girls open the door to the basement and enter, as it closes, the boys have a conversation with each other.

Jim: So I've been thinking, me and Lanie have become kinda close recently, and I want you to be honest, do I got any chance?

Steven: Any chance? (starts laughing hysterically)

Jim: Wait what? Whats so funny?

Steven: Sorry man, I don't think so

Jim: Why you say that?

Steven: A-, She heard the rumor of you being a dead fuck or B-, she's playing for the other team.

Jim: Wait wait, a dead fuck? Also, there's no way she's a lesb- unless…

Steven: (laughs) Sorry man, better luck with someone else.

Jim: (sighs) Yeah I guess so..

The two girls have been searching in the basement for some time now, Mary ended up finding a mysterious book.

Mary: Aye Lanie! Look what I found.

Lanie: What is it?

Mary: "Influential legends of the USA" by Philip Purcell

Lanie: What's in it?

Mary: Don't know, let me look.

As she turns through the pages, they read up on urban legends that appear all over the United States.

Mary: Damn this is some crazy stuff, the Crystal Lake curse in New Jersey, the nightmare demon in Ohio, and even a crow that brings back the dead? Why would any of my family have this?

As she scans though the pages some more, she feels a connection to a certain page.

Mary: "The legend of Candyman" "Daniel Robitaille was the son of a slave and was terrifically talented as an artist. This talent was sought after a rich business man who wanted Daniel to capture the landowner's daughter's virginal beauty. Daniel and the girl fell in love, soon she became pregnant. Seeking revenge, the land owner sawed off his hand with a rusty blade, covered him in honey from a bees nest, then proceeded to burn him alive. Ever since then, many have claimed that if you say Candyman in the mirror five times, you will summon Daniel, where he will kill you with his bloody hooked hand."

Lanie: This is some freaky shit.

Mary: Yeah, let's get back up stairs to look around more.

After reading this section of the book, Mary is more uncomfortable, feeling some connection to Daniel Robitaille.

As Mary walks back up stairs, Lanie does not follow behind, as she notices something strange.

A golden wooden puzzle box.

She is drawn to it and decides to pick it up, putting in her jacket.

_End of chapter one _


	2. Chapter Two- The Legends Appear

LATER THAT NIGHT-

Mary is laying with Steven, reading the book.

Mary: This one is really messed up, it's about a supposed demonic book that made some guy chop up his friends in a cabin.

Steven: Wonder what happen to the guy?

Mary: Says right here that he left town afterwards, he worked at a supermarket where he told stories of how he time traveled to the middle ages.

Steven: Wow really? Some people are just beyond strange.

Mary: Yeah, you tell me. I have to use the bathroom, be right back.

Steven: Alright.

Mary heads to the bathroom and after brushing her teeth, stares into the mirror.

Mary: (Scuffs) Nothing to worry about.

She continues to stare.

Mary: (Sighs) Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman…

She pauses for a bit.

Mary: Candyman

She heads back to bed, thinking the whole legend was just that, an urban legend.

Meanwhile, Lanie has taken the box and has entered the basement. She lights candles around her, and starts to solve it. She is more captivated each time the box moves.

After being solved, the box flies out of her hands, shocking her with slight electricity.

The electricity becomes larger as the walls crack, showing light with mist covering the entire room.

Muffled, deep voice calls to Lanie.

Deep voice: You have been drawn to the box, looking for what? As you sit, we feel your need for pleasure.

Lanie: Wait wait who are you?!

Deep voice: Not you.. But we

As the voice says this, quick flashes show of the source of this voice.

A man with etched squares in his face, with pins in each corner. Known by the underground occult circles as Pinhead.

Pinhead: We are the fine line between pleasure and pain, exquisite sensations beyond your wildest dreams or nightmares.

Lanie: Why!? Why are y'all here?

Pinhead: Simple, you opened the box, we were obliged to come.

Lanie: What do you want from me?

Pinhead: Your flesh, we will explore you for eons, we have many sights to show you.

Now Lanie is terrified, as this appears to be the night she dies.

She soon thinks of a way out.

Lanie: What… If I trade?

Pinhead: (Curious) An exchange of souls? Who do you have in mind.

Lanie: Jim and Stevens, you can take them.

Pinhead: We cannot take them, as they do not bare sins.

Lanie: What about…. Mary?

Pinhead: Mary Mckeever? She's the descendant of… She has slain innocence in her bloodline.

Lanie: Wait, who is she the descendant of?

Pinhead: Daniel Robitaille

Lanie: The Candyman?

Pinhead: They are one in the same. Now bring me her and we'll spare your soul.

Lanie: Deal

The electricity and conversation stops as Jim enters the room.

Jim: Is everything alright? I heard screaming.

Lanie: Yeah I fell, you can go back to bed.

While Lanie is down stairs, Mary is in bed asleep, having a strange dream.

She's in a brown field, touching the wheat softy with her fingers.

As the tint of the sunny day becomes darker, more brown, the screams of a man can be heard.

Mary: Hello?! Who's out there?!

The screaming stops as a man appears behind Mary.

Mary: Oh god! Not… Not you! You can't be! No… You're not real!

Candyman has arrived

Candyman: Your lack of belief has brought me here. Without belief I am nothing.

Mary: But why? Why does that matter.

Candyman: It matters cause I am the whisper you hear around the town, the whisper in the classroom, and the whisper in your bed. The legend keeps me immortal, join with me, and be immoral too.

Be my victim.

Be my victim…..

Mary soon wakes up and is absolutely terrified. She is shaking and crying, Steven wakes up too and tries to comfort her.

Steven: Hey hey, you all right?

Mary: (breathing fast and heavy) No I am.. I'm fine.. Let's get up

Steven: (semi confused) Alright then

The four adults wake up and plan the rest of the day. Jim and Lanie are going to the store while Steven and Mary stay.

While shopping, Lanie hears Pinhead.

Pinhead: (inside Lanie's head) Where is the soul of Mary Mckeever?!

Lanie steps away from Jim to speak to Pinhead. Jim is visibly confused by her walking away.

Lanie: Calm down, I have a plan. I'll use the body of her boyfriend to lure her down to the basement.

Pinhead: Do not waste our time, hurry up.

Pinhead leaves her mind.

Lanie walks back to Jim and continues to shop.

Jim: What was that back there?

Lanie: What was what?

Jim: Well you dipped, then started to talk to someone.

Lanie: That was my… Boyfriend

Jim: (upset) oh..

_End of chapter two _


	3. Chapter Three- The Battle

Steven is looking in the fridge for a drink while Mary lays down due to a headache.

She falls asleep and lands herself in the same wheat field.

Mary: No!! Noo!

Candyman returns once more.

Candyman: Mary… You will join me…. You will be immortal. Your name will be whispered across the world, you and I will never die.

Mary: I don't want to be with you! I can't

Candyman: Why? Your Boyfriend Steven? He will not separate what we will accomplish. I will shed his flesh. What's is flesh? If not for shedding?

Mary: (crying) NOOOOO!!

Outside the dream, Mary is still asleep, and so will be Steven..

Asleep for good.

Candyman digs his hook into face, stretching his top lip over his face. He finishes the job by stick the tip of the hook onto the top of his head.

Candyman then disappears.

Jim and Lanie then walk into the house with food.

Jim: What the fuck?!

They both find Mary passed out with Steven dead right beside her.

Both are shocked, but Lanie is more shocked, as she didn't have to kill Steven herself.

Knowing what she must do, she grabs a near by knife stabs Jim in the back three times, killing him.

She grabs the body of Steven and drags it down stairs to the basement.

She then goes up stairs to make sure Mary is asleep then enters the basement once more.

Steven is gone.

Lanie: What the hell? Where the hell is Steven?

Pinhead: We saved his soul, putting him into good use.

Lanie is pissed but then hears Mary screaming over the body of Jim.

Lanie: Help! Help!... Uhh… Candyman has gotten a hold of me!

Mary quickly runs down stairs to the basement with a knife, preparing to fight the Candyman.

But she finds blue lights, fog, electricity, and chains dangling from the celling.

Materializing out of the electricity, the cenobites appear.

Pinhead, The Female, The Chatterer, The Surgeon, Spike and a new cenobite…

Mary's boyfriend Steven, who has a hook under his top lip, stretching it over his face with the tip of the hook in his head.

Mary: Steven!! Lanie… How could you?!

Lanie: I'm sorry, it's killed or be killed.

Mary: Who.. What are you?!

Pinhead: Beings beyond realms

Female: Explorers of deep pleasures

Hook: We will..

Female: Tear your soul..

Pinhead: Apart!

As they begin to attack Mary….

Candyman's voice is heard.

Candyman: You will not reach her!

He appears right in front of Mary, face to face with Pinhead.

Pinhead: Daniel Robitaille… The Candyman…

Candyman: Me and her shall be immortal, you will not touch her! (to Mary) Run!

As she runs out the door, she notices the box and picks it up.

Pinhead is pissed to find she escaped.

Pinhead: Lanie… You could not secure her with us, you shall pay.

Lanie: what? NO!

Hook chains dig into her skin. Hooked into her face, arms, chest, and legs.

Then the chains rip off all of her skin, leaving her dead.

Pinhead: And you Candyman! You will pay for letting Mary go!

Candyman: Pay? Are you speaking of a fight? Getting ready to taste pain Elliot.

While they fight, Mary is down stairs, reading the book.

Mary: "The Lament Configuration, created by Phillip Lemarchand in the 18th century by request, it was later used as a passage to a hellish dimension known as the Labyrinth. In this dimension, pain and pleasure are one in the same. The inhabitants of the Labyrinth are known as the cenobites, creatures of sadomasochism."

Mary: The box… If they can be summoned by it.. They can be sent back by it!

_End of chapter three _


	4. Chapter Four- The Finale

The two horror icons are fighting in the basement, and it is sure bloody.

Pinhead has been sending chains into Candyman's face while Candyman digs his hook into Pinhead's chest.

Spike and the Surgeon try to stop Candyman, but he slashes their stomachs, killing them.

Female sends chains around Candymans throat, picking him up and hanging him.

Female: You.. are finished!

Candyman: You are speaking to the wrong person.

Candyman breaks the chain and grabs the female by the head, stabbing her in the throat with the hook and then with his other hand, rips off her head.

The Chatterer with a chain mace hits Candyman in the face, but this causes a swarm of bees to shoot out and sends Chatterer out the window of the 2nd story house.

Pinhead: No! Hook! Kill him!

As hook begins to hit Candyman with a hellish cleaver, Mary returns with the box.

Pinhead: You!!

Mary: Steven! I know it's you! Fight back for me! Please!

Hook stops attacking Candyman and stares at Mary.

Hook: Mary….

Pinhead: Do not listen to her, attack Candyman and Mary now!

Hook, now realizing his past, gets pissed at what he's become and puts Pinhead into a arm bar.

Hook: Open the box!! Send us back!!

Pinhead and Candyman: NOO!

She grabs the box, opens it..

Blue electricity grabs Pinhead, Hook, Candyman, and the corpses and drags them back to the Labyrinth.

Mary: I did it Steven…. No.. We did it.

_End of chapter four _


	5. The Epilogue

As the killers are now in hell, they begin to charge at each other.

But they are dragged apart by a purplish, black, misty creature.

Pinhead: No.. You have… visited us?

Candyman: Who is it?

Pinhead: The balance of evil and good, the god of the supernatural, he's name is

De bono et malo…. Libra.

Libra: Seems to be some sort of problem here gentlemen… Why should y'all fight? Y'all are too important to one another.

Hook: What… What do you mean?

Libra: Daniel Robitaille roamed the after life and found the cenobites, who gave him immortality with some set backs. He can only be immortal through belief and he must give them additional souls to torture.

Pinhead: This must have been before my time… Is this true?

Candyman: Yes.. yes it is, but why bring it up here?

Libra: Cause you don't need to be in conflict with one another when you are so connected.. I need the two of you to find me item… a book

Pinhead: A book? You mean the ne-

Hook: The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the book of the dead.

Libra: Bounded by human flesh and inked in blood, it contains demon resurrection passages and is dangerous in the hands of the current owner.

Pinhead and Candyman: Who?

Libra: Ashley J. Williams.

THE END.


End file.
